Podwójne kłopoty
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 11 Bobbie : Haha , lepsze niż gra zdecydowanie. O witajcie , dawno was nie mogłem przywitać . ostatnio zabawiłem się Quanem i mam jeszcze dwie niespodzianki , chciałem z jedną poczekać , aż do finału , ale nie mogę . Chcecie wiedzieć co to ?? Ta , też to zobaczę . Muahaha .. Nagle się krztusi .. Bobbie : 'Muszę poćwiczyć nad makabrycznym śmiechem .. ''Odksztusza . '''Bobbie : A właśnie , zapomniałem o tym , więc wyjątkowo dziś pojawią się cztery klipy specjalne z uczestnikami . A teraz nie przeszkadzać . Mistrz w sieci bijatyk , właśnie bawi się swoim pupilkiem . Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Dżungla, za jeziorem '''Quan : Wyeliminować ją .. Rzuca w jej stronę włócznie , ale ona biegnie po drzewie .. Naomi : Co mu się stało , nie mogę mu nic zrobić , coś sobie obiecałam.. Quan ściga ją dalej i coraz szybciej , chce się w nią wgryść , w jej kostkę , ale ta go odpycha nogą i ucieka dalej , po czym rzuca w jego stronę kryształy .. Naomi : '''Nie mam jak zrobić zasadzki , co dopiero zblizyć się . Potrzebuję lepszej broni .. '''Quan : Nie uciekaj , będziesz kolejną dziewczyną .. Nie .. mój honor , nie mogę .. Nagle sie zatrzymuje i znowu walczy o kontrolę nad ciałem .. Kabina Bobbiego '' '''Bobbie ; '''Ma zbyt silną wolę , trzeba go cąły czas podporządkowywać. Ty tam kamerzysta , dawaj mi tutaj kawę , muszę uspokoić swoje nerwy. Zobaczymy , czy warto .. ''Powrót do miejsca walki Quan ; Nie !! Nie mogę .. Mała dziewczynka , leśna pani .. wszyskie zginęły .. Coś wyksztusza .. , i nagle połyka kryształy , którymi rzucałą w nim Naomi .. Naomi : Tiara , gdybyś tutaj była ... Krótka retrospekcja … Tiara : '''Haha , naprawdę jesteś fajna .. '''Naomi : Dzięki , ale nie ruszaj się .. Tiara : 'Nie trzeba i tak pewnie umrę , jestem zakażona .. ''Naomi kończy bandażować jej kolano .. 'Tiara : '''Skoro i tak nie przeżyję , masz coś ode mnie . ''Wręcza jej kilka kartek z księgi .. '''Naomi : Co to za informacje ?? Tiara ; To jest wszystko o dziewczynie zwanej Veneida , pewnie nie miałaś z nią styczności .. Spogląda na kartki i czyta , nagle aż zaniemówiła i zadrżała .. Naomi : Naprawdę ! .. Jak ona to mogła .. Tiara : Nie jest znana tylko z tego co tam pisze . Nie jesteśmy tacy sami jak ona .. my też mamy wady .. Naomi : '''Wiem , zrozumiałam .. jego poświęcenie .. on ją bronił .. , do śmierci , a byli z innych ras .. '''Tiara : Wiem jakie masz nastawienie , ale to naprawdę nic nie zmieni .. Czołga się do niej .. Tiara : '''Pamiętaj , nie poznasz dobrze innego człowieka , szczerzej niż w rozmowie .. '''Naomi : Liczą się czyny niż słowa , byłam zaślepiona zemstą i przez to narobiłam głupot .. nie ma dla mnie miejsca .. Tiara klepie ją po ramieniu .. Tiara : '''Zawsze jest wyjście z każdej sytuacji , uwierz mi … Zawsze błąd można naprawić , nie wiem o kim mówisz ,ale to musiał być zacny człowiek .. '''Naomi : '''Masz rację ! ''Wstaje i dumnie przybiera pozę '' '''Naomi : Jestem Naomi , mała dziewczyna z wielkimi ambicjami . Tiara : 'Miło mi słyszeć , że nie zwątpiłaś … ''Obie się do siebie śmieją i plotkują , po czym znika retrospekcja i wracamy do walki. Powrót do dżungli 'Naomi ; '''To jest jej spuścizna , i jedyne co po nich mi zostało . Nie zawiodę cię i ciebie Quan , wyrwę cię z tego dziwnego transu . ''Quan zaczyna bież w jej stronę , po czym jego oczy zaczynają lekko krwawić i jego skóra zaczyna bieleć .. 'Quan : '''Mistrzu , daj mi nieco odpocząć .. ''Przyspiesza , po czym znowu celuje włócznią w Naomi .. 'Naomi ; '''Zaraz , gdzie jest to miejsce , które jest na tej mapie .. Strasznie blisko miasta .. No trudno .. ''Quan staje , Naomi zeskakuje z drzew i czai się w krzakach , po czym wyciąga swój kij z kryształem … '''Naomi : Musze być .. Nagle o coś się potyka .. Naomi : 'O jej .. ''Quan , chce wbić w nią włócznię , ale ucieka i rzuca kryształami z torby , trafia nimi , ale Quan nic y tego sobie nie robi … 'Quan : '''Cierpienie uszlachetnia , a jestem wystarczająco szlachetny .. teraz udzielę ci lekcji .. '''Naomi : '''Jego guz , się zmniejszył , to coś wnika w jego ciało .. ''Quan szarżuje na nią po czym walczą na włócznię , Quan przewraca ją o ziemię i chce ją zabić i nagle !! '''Naomi : Przestań !! Obudź się tu Penelope ! Chybia obok jej ramienia i płacze .. nagle widok przechodzi do kabiny Bobbiego .. Bobbie : Co ! Co on do cholery wyprawia , przecież to serum kontrolujące jego umysł powinno działać , jeszcze ten chip .. durna technologia , musze mu dać za to nauczkę .. Nie będzie mi tutaj moje marionetki buntować , przeciw mnie . Wyciąga jakiś przycisk , po czym Quana razi prąd i ciężej oddycha .. Naomi s powrotem skrywa się w krzakach .. Naomi : To działa , trochę głupio tak kłamać , ale to jedyny sposób ,żeby wrócił .. Ucieka dalej w stronę miasta , a on za nią Walka w sklepie .. Veneida : 'Mam już dosyć tej zabawy , nie mogę już tego znieść ! ''Veneida atakuje , tymczasem chirurgina nie może się bronić i otrzymuje od niej kolejne ciosy i wycina mu swoimi ostrzami palce … '''Drawn ; Moje ręce .. AAA !! Veneida : To początek twego końca , szykuj się na śmierć ! Drawn pada na ziemię wiedząc ,że zginie , ale nagle ktoś wbija się do sklepu i próbuje odepchnąć Veneidę ,ale mu się to nie udaje .. Veneida : 'Wiec w końcu to zrobiłeś , nareszcie , czekałam na to .. ''Lee Sin Tak i ja też .. W końcu mam okazję ! 'Veneida : '''Więc to pewnie , ty odpowiadasz za ten wybuch co nie .. ''Chwyta za palec Drawna i go liże niczym cukierka .. '''Lee Sin : Ha , nawet , gdy wiesz ,ze zginiesz to nadal udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś .. Veneida ; To jest moja prawdziwa natura , przyzwyczajaj się . Co cię skłoniło do zmiany ? Co znudziło się być moim poplecznikiem … Lee Sin : Mam swój rozum , uświadomiłem to sobie i wiem ,że ty nigdy nie zasłużysz na miejsce w finale ! Veneida : 'Jesteś pewien ? ''Chwyta za bluzkę Drawna i unosi go niczym tarcze .. '''Veneida : Zabij go , jeśli jesteś czegoś wart .. Lee Sin : Nie bądź śmieszna i tak zniszczyłem twoje plany co do wieżowca. Veneida : '''Więc ty na serio w to wszystko wierzyłeś .. '''Drawn : '''Ja wciąż żyję .. '''Veneida : Widocznie tak .. Nagle przebija jego stopy i odrywa od nich pięty , Drawn , aż nie może znieść bólu i zaczyna kwiczeć i płakać , wie ,że jest bliski śmierci.. Lee Sin : Nie pozwolę ci na to .. Biegnie w jej kierunku po czym skacze i atakuje ją z wyskoku , ta jednak się broni , nagle jedno z jej ostrzy zostaje złamane , a Sin chwyta za Drawna .. Drawn : '''Nie mam pojęcia , czy mnie zabijesz , czy uratujesz ,ale pozwól mi odejść w spokoju .. '''Lee Sin : Walczyłeś z nią godnie , spełnię twoje ostatnie życzenie .. Veneida : 'Nie waż się ! Moje ostrze .. ''Nim Veneida nadąża coś robić , Lee Sin łamie kręgosłup Drawna i odrzuca jego ciało , już jest pewne ,że nie żyje . '''Veneida : Nie ! Zabrałeś mi pociechę , teraz mi za to zapłacisz ! Lee Sin : Nie ma mowy ! Rzucają się , Lee Sin okłada ją pięściami i swoimi kopami .. Veneida : 'Myślisz ,ze tak łatwo będzie ! ''Wyjmuje sztylet i celuje w głowę , ale obcina mu tylko jego kucyk włosów , '' '''Lee Sin : '''Niespodzianka ! ''Kuca , po czym wykopuje nogę i odrzuca Veneidę ze sklepu , jest nieco oszołomiona .. Lee Sin podchodzi do Drawna i przykrywa jego ciało , częścią swojej szaty , po czym mówi '''Lee Sin : Moriens est positivum experientia, educational in natura. Hoc experientia ego suadeo quis si non necesse elementum periculo Veneida podnosi się i otrząsa .. Veneida ; Ty , nie wiesz ! Czym jest śmierć , na pewno w części masz rację ale nie powinieneś o tym wspominać ! Veneida biegnie w jego stronę i chce go dźgnąć , ale on chwyta za jej drugie ostrze , po czym chwyta za dłoń i rzuca ją o półkę sklepową .. Lee Sin : 'Nie miałaś godnego rywala , takiego jak ja ! Więc pożegnaj się ze swoim zżyciem .. '''Veneida ; '''Dzień , jest moją słabością , poczekam do innego razu .. ''Nagle wskakuje na ścianę i zrzuca wejście do wentylacji i ucieka , Lee Sin chce ją ścigać , ale przewód jest dla niego za mały .. '''Lee Sin : Dopadnę cię jeszcze ! Kopnął w krzesło ze złości , po czym w milczeniu zaczął pakować resztki wartościowszych przedmiotów i ruszył w kierunku lasu . Korytarze pod sklepem .. Veneida ; Debilny człowiek , co on sobie wyobraża , ja jestem panią zniszczenia i chaosu i nie będzie nas zradzał ! Nagle widać sylwetkę pewnego człowieka , to ranny Fabiusz .. Veneida ; '''Też cię pokiereszował .. '''Fabiusz : '''Jak go dorwę , to nie ręczę za siebie ! Boli .. '''Veneida : Łap , to lekarstwo ci pomoże , przyspiesza odnawianie isę komórek . Fabiusz : Nie pozwolę mu rak mnie bezcześcić ! Veneida : 'Masz rację .. ''Spogląda na swoje spojrzenie w ostrzu .. '''Veneida : Razem coś wymyślimy , zapłaci za to co zrobił .. Fabiusz : Nie powinienem był mu ufać , ale serce nie sługa .. Veneida : Wyjątkowo mnie wszyscy dziś irytują , ale więcej niespodzianek nie będzie ! Złamał moje ostrza , srogo mi za to zapłaci ! Oboje się śmieją i razem idą w nieznanym im kierunku … Naomi : 'Nie mam szans przeciwko niemu .. na pewno nie sama .. ''Nagle potyka się o beton .. '''Naomi : '''To chyba tutaj .. ciekawy materiał .. zaraz , tamta dziura to miejsce eksplozji .. '''Lee Sin : '''Ty , kim ty jesteś .. '''Naomi : Nie , tylko nie kolejny .. Sin biegnie w jej kierunku , myśli ,że zaatakuje ją , ale nagle zza krzaków wyskakuje Quan ze swoją włócznią , Lee Sin łapie za jej koniec i stara się go powalić ,ale nie udaje mu się .. Lee Sin : Nie wiem , kim jesteś , ale uciekaj . W końcu mam godnego przeciwnika ! Naomi : '''Nie zostawię cie z nim .. '''Quan : Mistrzu , mam nową ofiarę .. Widok na Bobbiego Bobbie : Haha , Lee sin , ciekawie się robi . Zobaczymy jak on sobie ze mną poradzi . Czas na zwiększenie poziomu trudności . Juhu !! Wraca na pole walki … Lee Sin : '''Nie ma mowy ,żebyś ty mnie pokonał .. '''Quan ; '''Sin czy to .. Nie jestem wierny swojemu mistrzowi .. '''Lee Sin : Ja cię znam .. zaraz włócznia i to ubranie .. Haha Quan ty zżyjesz jeszcze to ci .. Nagle odrzuca , Lee Sina , który unika zderzenia i wskakuje na lampę .. Lee Sin : 'Coś ty mu zrobiła ? '''Naomi : '''Tak , bo ja jestem winna .. ''Quan rzuca w jego stronę kryształami i trafia jednym .. '''Quan : Cel oznaczony .. Lee Sin : 'Tylko jeden .. '''Naomi : '''Nie , uważaj on coś knuje ! '''Quan : '''Więcej niż myślisz .. '''Lee Sin : '''Cios płomiennego smoka ! ''Lee Sin zbiera się do skoku , po czym dziwnie widać ogień , którym uderza w Quana centralnie w głowę .. '''Lee Sin : Ha , dwóch za jednym zamachem , a teraz .. Nagle za plecami czuje ukłucia .. Z dymu wyłania się Quan … Quan : Ból to radość , która mnie wzmacnia , ty jesteś bogiem , ja jestem sługa ! Lee Sin : '''Co .. '''Naomi : Za mną , choć .. Lee Sin : Nie ma mowy , zapłaci mi za to . Naomi : Dzięki ,ale ja wolę pomyśleć nad strategią i pożyć .. Bierze nogi za pas i ucieka w stronę zrujnowanego wieżowca , jest ciekawa co się tam stało .. Lee Sin : Pojedynek mistrzów , jestem ciekaw jakie masz jeszcze niespodzianki … Quan : '''Aktywuję tajemną moc – kryształowe więzienie … '''Lee Sin : CO ! Nagle na plecach Lee Sin , kryształy zaczęły się rozrastać .. Lee Sin : Jak to możliwe .. Widok na kabinę Bobbiego Bobbie : '''Tak , to było aż do przewidzenia. Halo , miałeś wsparcie , ale je zignorowałeś . Co czeka naszą mała Naomi i czy Veneida przetrwa w pokoju z Fabiuszem w kanałach i co takiego okropnego pokaże wam w kolejnym odcinku . To tylko w Totalnej Porażce – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ! Klipy specjalne Filmik Tiary '''Tiara : '''Ha , wiem co inni mogą robić . Pewnie sami siłacze i tępe mięśniaki , ja nie jestem taka . Potrafię zakładać pułapki i wybiegam daleko w przyszłość , będę za to zapamiętana . Nie liczę na finał , wolę wesprzeć kogoś nie tylko rzeczami , ale tez nauką .. Jak mówię , głodnemu możesz dać chleb i będzie chciał więcej . ale jak dasz mu wędkę to będzie wiedział jak zdobyć jedzenie . Idealnie tak samo jest w życiu . Filmik Jolie '''Jolie : '''Siła natury jest moim największym atutem , nie będę tego ukrywała. Nienawidzę ludzi , jestem rasistą .. chcę zajść daleko i pokazać , że ludzie czarni , nie są tacy słabi i niedorozwinięci jak się wam wydaje. Jeśli zginęłabym , chce by ktoś , kto jest ważny udowodnił to na arenie , a ja zaznam spokoju . Filmik Penelope '''Penelope : '''Co ja zrobiłam ! Nie , nie chciałam być w tym show .. Nie znam się na walce .. nie wiem co mogę zrobić , jak pomóc . Chciałam tylko znaleźć szczęście w życiu , a nie śmierć. Chciałabym zaznać miłości , której nie miała. Żyłam sama i bez celu .. Chociaż zostały mi marzenia .. Filmik Lebrika i Zebrika '''Lebrik : '''Hejka ludziska .. '''Zebrik : Tutaj niesamowici bracia ! Lebrik : '''No , jesteśmy parą bliźniąt , oboje się zawsze wspieramy .. '''Zebrik : nie wiem , jak moglibyśmy przeżyć bez swojej drugiej półówki .. Lebrik : Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj , cieszę się ,że mam ciebie ! 'Zebrik : '''Tak samo brachu ! ''Przybijają sobie żółwika .. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki